All I Want Is You This Christmas
by Higher Ground Bee
Summary: All Scott wants is Shelby for Christmas. Will he get his wish?


Disclaimer: I don't own Higher Ground or any of the characters associated with Higher Ground including Scott. Shelby, Martin, Elaine, blah blah blah! So FFC cannot sue me! Well...they can....but please don't.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Okay..........this story just came into my head when I was listening to *N'SYNC's Christmas cd.Oh well....too bad if it sucks. I wasn't trying really hard to do well on this. It was just something to pass the time! The setting is....EVERYONE HAS GRADUATED FROM HORIZON. IT IS THEIR FIRST CHRISTMAS AWAY FROM EACH OTHER. SCOTT IS AT HOME. IT IS CHRISTMAS EVE.The song used in this is by *NSYNC and it is called "The only gift"

All I Want Is You This Christmas

_The greatest gift is a portion of thyself._

_-Ralph Waldo Emerson_

_ _

_ _

Scott hung an ornament on his tree.He walked over to the window directly next to the tree and looked out the snow paned window.Big snowflakes were falling heavily, adding onto the snow that already covered thelandscape.He was alone this Christmas in the huge house his father had bought him when he graduated from Horizon just that summer.It was silent in the big house, except for the radio softly playing music in the background.

He was expecting all the Cliffhangers there in about 10 minutes, but he wasn't excited.Shelby wasn't coming.She had called last week from her home, 2000 miles away from him, and told him she couldn't get off work.And now it was Christmas Eve.He kept expecting the phone to ring and it to be her calling and saying she could come after all.But it never was.Scott knew deep down it wasn't going to be her, and I guess that's what hurt the most.

"It's not supposed to be this way." He said to himself as he sat down in front of the Christmas tree and thought."You're supposed to be with the person you love at Christmas."

**I was makin my list**

**I was checkin it twice**

**In the middle of this**

**I got tears in my eyes**

**For in my foolish heart**

**There was one simple truth**

**The only gift I wanted was you**

** **

** **

He had only seen her twice since they had graduated that May, and a long distance relationship was tougher than he had thought it would be.He really wanted Shelby with himthis Christmas.Only Shelby.He was happy all the other Cliffhangers were coming, but he would gladly give up seeing them to see Shelby standing in his doorway.

Presents were packed underneath his Christmas tree. There were tons from Shelby.Scott knew she was feeling guilty about not being able to come be with him on Christmas, so she practically sent a whole store to him.Memories of last Christmas that they had spent together flashed through his mind.Tears flooded his eyes, but he wiped them away when the doorbell rang.

**I was trimming the tree**

**I was stringing the lights**

**While the radio played Silent Night**

**There were presents you sent**

**Though there were quite a few**

**The only gift I wanted was you**

He made his way to thedoor.When he opened it, there stood Auggie, Juliet, Ezra, Daisy, David, Kat, Peter, and Sophie.Everybody was bundled up, smiling brightly and carrying lots of packages.He welcomed them with a fake, bright smile and hugged each one of them as they entered the house.

"Just...uh....put the presents with the rest of them by the tree." He said.They were all going to exchange gifts tonight.He shut the door and followed them into the living room.Everyone sat down."Is anyone hungry? I made a pie....."

"_You_ made a pie?" David taunted

"No, David.Mrs. Smith (*don't sue me...there's a copyright on that name*) made a pie.I just popped it in the oven and VOILA!!" he said dryly and then rolled his eyes.

"I'd love a piece." Kat said and everyone agreed.He nodded and went in to the kitchen, making two trips out bringing everyone pie.They just chatted and made small talk, reminiscing about Horizon for a few minutes.Everyone seemed to be doing well.

"Where's Shelby? Why isn't she here yet?" Juliet asked happily, looking around the room as if Shelby was hiding in some dark corner and no one had noticed that she was there.

"She heard _you_ were coming and decided to skip it." Daisy said sarcastically.Scott had to chuckle a little.Daisy hadn't changed a bit.

"No..she couldn't make it this year...uh..she couldn't get off work." Scott explained.It killed him to say it, because he was confirming that she wasn't there.Juliet's face fell.

"Oh....I was looking forward to seeing her...." Juliet whined.

"You're not the only one." Scott mumbled.

"So, can we open presents now?!" Juliet squealed with a rapid change of expression

"Oh joy." Daisy said sarcastically.Ezra smirked at her.She caught him looking at her."You can wipe that smile off your face, or I'm returning your gift and getting myself a new pack of tarot cards."He widened his smile.She couldn't help it, he just looked too goofy.She smiled back

"Oooooh....I get a smile?" he asked with a little laugh.She pursed her lips and tilted her head.

"Yeah, well...where I come from everybody gets a present on Christmas eve, even the terminally screwed up." She said.

They started handing out presents.Daisy grabbed one from under the tree."To Scott, Love Shelby."She read aloud. She tossed it to him and grabbed another."To Scott, Love Shelby."She set it aside, and grabbed another."To Scott, Love Shelby." She rolled her eyes and set that one aside as well.She grabbed another."To Scott, _From_ Shelby.Well, I'm glad to see she's varying her routine a little...WHAT DID SHE DO, SEND THE WHOLE MALL?!"Everyone chuckled and Scott blushed.

**You need to be home with me**

**Alone with me**

**Holding me next to the Christmas tree**

**Kissing under the mistletoe**

**As candles glow**

**Please come home soon**

**It's not the same without you**

They opened lots of presents and had a great time, laughing and goofing around.It was almost starting to feel like Christmas to him, but everytime he saw Juliet hug Auggie, or Peter kiss Sophie, he was just reminded that he was alone.

**As the bittersweet night**

**Had come to an end**

**I was saying goodbye**

**To our family and friends**

**And they all wished me well**

**And I knew that I knew**

**The only gift I wanted was you**

** **

A few minutes later, the phone rang.He got up and answered it.

"Hello?"he said into the reciever.

"Hey stranger."Shelby's voice said.

"Shelby!" he said."How are you?"  
  


"I'm fine."There was a pause.Juliet squealed and there was a burst of laughter from the living room."I really wish I was there, Scott."She said."Hearing everyone just makes it worse."

"Well, here, do you want me to shut them up?" he offered.

"NO! I mean....no...I like it.It sounds like home."

"Okay." He said

"Did you get the presents I sent?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah.ALL of them.Shelby..you really didn't have to buy me all of that stuff."

"But I love you....and I want you to know it.Oh yeah..I have one more present for you." She said."It didn't get in the mail with everything else.Sorry about that."

"Another one? Jeez, Shel."

"Yeah, but I think you'll really like this.You'll find it on your front porch."

"Okay.I'll go look in a few minutes."

"That's fine.Well, listen, I'm really sorry I'm not there.Tell everyone Merry Christmas for me." She said

"I will." Scott replied

"Merry Christmas, Scott." She said after a long pause."I love you."

"I love you too.Merry Christmas, Shel.Call me tomorrow?"

"You know I will." Shesaid

"Bye, Shelby."

**You need to be home with me**

**Alone with me**

**Holding me next to the Christmas tree**

**Kissing under the mistletoe**

**As candles glow**

**Please come home soon**

**It's not the same without you**

"Bye." She said and they hung up.He sat leaning on the counter when he remembered that she had said something about another gift on the porch.He went to the front door and opened it.Instead of a package, there stood Shelby.Her face lit up when she saw him.

"Special delivery for Scott Barringer." She said and threw her arms around his neck.He was in shock.He buried his face in her hair as he hugged her back.When she pulled away and looked at him he was standing there, his mouth hanging open."Well don't look so excited." She said sarcastically.

"You came?"

"Not even a pack of wolves could keep me away." She said."Oh yeah! I have another surprise!"

"What else could there possibly be?" he asked looking at her wishing he could kiss her.She pulled a piece of mistletoe out of her pocket and held it over her head.He laughed."Are you crazy? You were carrying that around in your pocket?"

"That's not an argument, I hope..." she said frowning.

"No argument here." He said holding up his hands.

"Then I think you know the answer to that question."

"Yes you are crazy, and there's a good chance that's why I love you so much." He said.

"Good response.Now would you hurry up, my arm is getting tired." She complained.He smiled, grabbed her by the waist and kissed her deeply.Her hand dropped to the back of his neck.She smiled up at him once the kiss ended.

"Shall we grace the Cliffhangers with your presence?" he asked offering her his arm.She took it.They entered the living room together.Everyone smiled and leapt up to hug her, all except Daisy.

When everyone was seated again Shelby said"Thanks Dais, for not telling anyone."Scott's mouth dropped open and he put an arm around Shelby.

"Dais knew?!"

"Duh....." Shelby muttered and leaned her head on his chest.

"Yeah well..." Daisy said and glanced at Ezra who was grinning at Shelby."Where I come from everybody gets a present on Christmas Eve.Even the terminally in love." And she smiled.

**I was makin my list**

**I was checkin it twice**

**In the middle of this **

**I got tears in my eyes**

**For in my wishful heart**

**There was one simple truth**

**The only gift I wanted was you**

**For in my wishful heart**

**There was one simple truth**

** **

**The only gift I wanted**

**Was...you.**

** **

** **

** **

**Merry Christmas!**

** **

**Okay.....That was it. PLEASE REVIEW!!! The next chapter of my other story should be out this week! If you want it tomorrow.....I will,,,but only if I get a lot of reviews on this story! :)PLEASE REVIEW! IF I GET AT LEAST 15 ON THIS STORY I WILL PUT OUT THE NEXT CHAPTER OF " I CAN'T LET GO" TOMORROW**


End file.
